Not a Word
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Sam finally gets Dean to admit he's interested in Castiel. From the dialogue prompt: "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"


**Not a Word**

_Sam finally gets Dean to admit he's interested in Castiel. From the dialogue prompt: "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"_

...

...

Written for alessariel on tumblr

...

...

"You gonna be joining us on this one or what?"

Sam finished zipping up his duffle bag and turned to face his older brother. Dean was on the phone with Castiel, asking about the latest demon problem they were having.

Dean smiled. "Okay, I see. Got bigger things to deal with, eh, Angel Face?" he teased. Sam couldn't help the small frown that pulled at his lips. Dean snorted softly. "Whatever, I'll talk to you later. Don't do anything stupid." Sam couldn't hear the response but whatever it was made Dean roll his eyes and say, voice almost fond, "I'm hanging up, Cas."

True to his word, the eldest Winchester pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. He shook his head once and then slid the phone into his back pocket.

He started speaking as he turned fully to face Sam. "Okay, Cas says he's heard nothing about these bastards working with Crowley, so they're probably-What?" he broke off with a frown, seeing Sam's expression of confused awe.

"What?" Sam repeated.

Dean frowned deeper. "What's that look for?"

"What look?" Sam asked, playing dumb. Dean hated when Sam played dumb. "I'm just surprised. I mean, I didn't know you were into pet names."

The words were said lightly, but Dean's frown just took on a curious tilt. Pet names? He ran through the phone conversation once more in his head. He'd called Cas "Cas" but that wasn't strange. What was Sam-

Oh.

Dean scowled. "That's not-I didn't-Get your head outta your ass, Sam," he said.

Sam had a little smug grin on his face. "I don't think my _head_ is what's in someone's ass."

Bitch.

"Look, can we just pretend I didn't say that? It didn't mean anything!" Dean insisted angrily, moving to his bed and beginning to throw clothes and weapons into the bag violently.

Sam lifted an eyebrow. "It's not what you said, Dean. It's how you looked and sounded when you said it." Dean glanced up at him briefly and Sam smiled. "I didn't know you could do 'fond' so well." His brother scowled and went back to stuffing his bag. "We're after a rogue bunch of demons and it's like you're talking to your newlywed spouse."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean snapped. "I'm not having sex with Cas!"

Sam nearly broke out in giggles at how Dean paused and glanced around, like he expected Cas to pop up at the mention of his name. Instead, he held up his hands as if in surrender.

"Dude, I didn't say you were," he said. "And if you _were_, that'd be totally fine. I admit, it'd be a little weird, for me, but if it makes you happy, go for it."

"Sam," Dean said, sounding suddenly tired, as he stopped fiddling with his things. He rested his hands on the bedspread and focused on his watch as he spoke. "It's not-Life isn't that simple."

For a moment, Sam thought he'd had a heart attack and died. Was Dean actually admitting to his feelings for Castiel? He took a deep breath and leaned forward toward Dean across the room.

"You're right," he said. "Nothing in our lives is easy. But I've got your back. I don't care who you're with so long as your happy."

Dean looked up, and for a moment he looked profusely grateful for Sam's words of support. Then he coughed and looked away, a blush rising on his cheeks. "No chick flick moments, bro."

Sam just smiled at his brother while Dean grabbed the last of his possessions to put back in his duffle bag before they headed out to deal with some demons.

Then suddenly there were three people in the room instead of two. Sam leaned back in surprise. "Cas!" he said gaily. Speak of the devil and there he is! Or, angel?

Dean's head snapped up. A bright smile spread out across his face when he saw the angel. "Hey!" he greeted. "I thought you said you were too busy to attend this soiree."

Castiel glanced between the brothers before speaking. "These demons follow no master. That makes them more dangerous. I thought it best if I came along." He focused on Dean. "For extra precaution."

Dean shrugged a shoulder, still smiling. Then, at once, he realized what he was doing and internally recoiled. He glanced at Sam and saw his younger brother giving him a shit eating grin. Dean shot him back a 'shut up' look. Castiel looked confused.

With a great heaving breath, Sam pushed himself up off the edge of the bed. "Well then, we should get to that pawnshop before the demons catch wind that we're here and take off."

Talking about feelings wasn't something Winchesters did lightly, and Dean was thankful that Sam was willing to leave their conversation as it was. Meanwhile, Sam was just pleased that it seemed his brother and Castiel may actually admit their feelings someday. It might not be too soon, but at least Sam knew he wasn't suffering their pining looks for nothing.

...

...

fin.


End file.
